Outside Looking In - Bohemian Rhapsody
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: Another take on my 'Bohemian Rhapsody' story because this movie and this band have impacted me so much!
1. Ready, Freddie? (Dedication)

Hello Darlings! Hello all you beautiful people! Again, this is just to stay that I don't own anything (okay, I own lots of Queen-themed stuff, but I don't own their story ;)) I only own my character and any story points I make up!

Here's a full summary:

**Another take on my 'Bohemian Rhapsody' story because this movie and this band have impacted me so much! **

**Follows fictional sister of Brian, Diana May, as she follows the journey of four queens in their rise to fame in Rock and Roll. Will share similarities to my other BoRhap story.**

Thanks and enjoy! :D

* * *

Ready, Freddie? (Dedication)

This story is dedicated in honour of this beautiful, talented, amazing man who has inspired me and so many others! Love you so much, Freddie Darling!


	2. One - The Boy With the Big Smile

One - The Boy With the Big Smile

He was staring again, the raven-haired guy by the bar. The first thing Di noticed about him was his smile, a great smile, warm and friendly and full of passion, complimented by his sweet overbite.

They met eyes, and only then did he look away.

"Sorry," he said, avoiding eye contact, now embarrassed.

She gave him a smile. "What for?"

He smiled and moved closer.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I've been following them for a while."

"So have I."

"I knew I recognized you."

"Yeah - see the tall, gangly guitarist? That's my brother." She held out her hand. "Diana."

"Freddie." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Freddie."

"You too."

The start of a great friendship.

* * *

After the show, Di was headed out back where she knew the boys would be. Freddie joined her, eager to meet the members of Smile who he obviously admired.

As they were cutting through the hall, they passed by a young blonde woman wearing a dashing purple coat. Now Freddie was staring at her.

"Hi Mary!" called Di.

"Hi Diana." Now Mary caught Freddie staring at her. "You alright?"

He caught himself again. "Sorry."

Di could instantly tell Freddie was drawn to Mary. "Mary, this is my new friend, Freddie. Freddie, this is Mary Austen."

Freddie and Mary exchanged smiles. "I like your coat," Freddie told her.

"Thank you. It's from Biba."

"She works there," said the friend Mary had been chatting with.

"Thank you," Mary scolded, but was smiling.

Perhaps this was the start of something great here as well.

* * *

"Don't forget to smile!" Diana rushed over to the van where Roger and Brian were having beers.

"There's she is, our biggest fan." Brian gave her a crushing hug.

"Could you hear me cheering?"

"Always. Loudest in the room."

"Great job, Rog," Mallory commented, releasing her brother and giving the blond a smile.

"Thanks."

Freddie hung back; he could hear Diana chatting and laughing with her brother and the drummer.

"Humpy Bong?" Di cried when they told her about Tim's sudden decision that very night, right before she arrived at the van.

"Yeah, apparently they're 'going places'," mocked Roger.

"Well so are you."

"He didn't think so."

"You're not going to quit, are you?" She was horrified.

"Well now we have no lead singer," sighed Brian.

"No, you can't quit! I won't let you! Tim may have gone off to go join Humpty Dumpty-"

"Humpy Bong."

"-Or whatever, but you can still be Smile."

Rog and Bri exchanged a glance, still unsure.

"I mean, maybe he's right-" Rog opened another beer. "That show was a load of bollocks."

"Well, there was room for improvement," said Brian, obviously thinking 'a load of bollocks' was a bit harsh.

"You were brilliant, as always! And, it might just be a blessing in disguise, because I have someone here who would very much like to meet you." Diana turned and gestured to Freddie, motioning for him to come join them. "Brian and Roger, I would like you to meet my new friend, Freddie. Freddie, this is Brian and Roger, members of Smile."

Freddie nodded to them. "I enjoyed the show."

"Thanks man."

"Thank you."

"I've been following you for a while, actually. Smile. Makes sense, for a dentist student." Freddie nodded knowingly to Roger. "And you're astrophysics, aren't you?" Freddie turned to Brian.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That makes you the clever one."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose it does, doesn't it?" Brian grinned while Di giggled and Roger just rolled his eyes.

"I study design here," Freddie explained.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I also write songs-" He pulled some notes from his pocket. "Thought they might be of some interest to you." He held out the folded pages.

"Too late, sorry Mate," said Roger.

"Our lead singer just quit," Brian explained.

Freddie grinned and shared a look with Di. "Well then you'll need someone new."

"Any ideas?" Brian asked him.

"Him, 'clever one'," laughed Di.

"Uh, not with those teeth, Mate," said Roger. Brian didn't comment.

"_Rog!_" Diana whisper-hissed. Honestly, he always spoke without thinking.

Freddie's smile fell, and he turned to leave, looking rejected.

"Well done!" Di swatted Roger on the arm. "You just had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you?"

"_I know what I'm doin'! I gotta feelin', I should be doin' alright!_" Freddie had turned back and broken out into song, a beautiful rendition of the band's number one hit pouring from his lips as though he'd sung it a million times before. It sounded so natural and familiar as he soulfully delivered the lyrics.

He was met by three jaw-dropped expressions.

"_Doin' all right!_" Brian and Roger joined in for the last line, and it sounded brilliant, the three of them harmonizing together.

"I was born with four additional incisors," Freddie explained. "More space in my mouth means more range." And obviously meant a beautiful singing voice.

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and flashed the group a smile. "I'll consider your offer." With that, he walked away.

Brian and Roger exchanged a glance, and then looked at Diana who grinned and came to sit between them.

"Uh, do you play bass?" Brian called.

"Nope!" And with that, Freddie was gone.

"May I have a sip of your beer?" Di asked her brother.

"A sip," he emphasized, handing her the bottle. Then he went back to staring after Freddie. "That was really something, wasn't it?"

"Brilliant," Roger agreed, clinking his bottle against Mal's. Both took a drink.

Brian swiped back his bottle. "That's not a sip!"

_Yes, I'm borrowing some of what I wrote for my other 'BoRhap' story for this one, as both ideas I had were very similar and shared parts, but I felt they both needed to be told separately despite those similarities. Gosh I just love this movie so much!_

_I learned that apparently Brian introduced Mary and Freddie, so I have his sister do it here :) _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying so far! :)_


	3. Two - From Smile to Queen

Two - From Smile to Queen

"Mary!" Diana shoved her way through the crowded pub to join the blonde. It was Smile's first performance as the newly-formed group.

"Hi Di."

"Here to see Freddie?" Diana grinned.

Mary rolled her eyes but smiled. "And the others, too."

There were some cheers as the new Smile took to the stage. Diana joined in the clapping and cheering.

"Hello, everyone, thanks for being here tonight," Brian introduced. "As you can tell, we have a few new faces: this is John Deacon, our new bass player-" John gave a smile and wave to the crowd. "And our new lead singer, Freddie Bul-Bulsara. Freddie Bulsara," he struggled a little with Freddie's last name.

This didn't go unnoticed by Freddie, but he didn't let it bother him. He just gave a nod. "That's right."

"And of course, there's Roger in the back." Brian gestured to the back of the stage where Rog's drum kit was set up. "Biggest member of them all."

Roger flashed a dashing grin.

"Hi Roger!" squealed some girls.

"Hello all you beautiful people," Freddie now addressed the crowd.

"Hey, here's Tim?" someone shouted, followed by a slur at Freddie.

"Ready, Freddie?" asked Roger, ignoring the protests.

"Let's do it." And they were off. Brian struck the first note. Freddie began nodding his head to the beat, quickly followed by moving his whole body, grabbing the microphone in one hand and a tambourine in the other. The others were clearly surprised by this.

Try as he may, Freddie could not get the microphone from the stand, this earning some laughter from the crowd. He eventually gave up trying to remove the microphone and just grabbed the whole stand instead, narrowly missing hitting John. John, Brian, and Roger were clearly confused and looked as though they were trying to keep up.

Freddie didn't let any of this phase him tough, and poured his heart out into the song, into the whole performance. This wasn't just a live song, but a whole performance in itself.

The band powered through, Freddie seeming lost in his own world. Di noticed her brother constantly trying to subtly whisper to Freddie, but Freddie clearly ignored him. What an intensive energy he carried!

Di was glad to see the audience seemed to be warming to the performance. She was sure enjoying it! Freddie was certainly bringing a fresh spin to Smile.

_"Keep yourself alive! Keep yourself alive! All you people, keep yourself alive!_"

"They're brilliant!" cried Di. Mary only beamed in agreement.

This was certainly the start of something wonderful.

* * *

A year later, the band was still together, now called Queen (Freddie's doing), selling out every pub gig, and only growing stronger. Nothing could stop them - not even a broken-down van, which was where they currently were at.

"This is bollocks." Roger was complaining. "Sold out every pub and uni South of Glasgow and I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere eating a ham sandwich!"

John was trying his best, albeit struggling, trying to fix the tire, grunting with the effort.

"It's counter-clockwise I think you'll find, John," Brian instructed, standing over John while he worked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is it? Thank you Brian, would you like to do it? Please, feel free."

"No, no, you're doing a good job. Please continue."

"I don't think we're thinking big enough?" Freddie announced.

"What have you got in mind, Fred?" asked Brian.

Freddie smirked. "An album."

John stood. "We can't afford an album."

"Oh, we'll find a way." Freddie had a twinkle in his eye. "How much do you think we could get for the van?"

"I hope you're joking," cried Roger, almost spitting out his bite of sandwich. "And that still doesn't solve the problem of us being stuck out here."

"At least you've got good company." Di poked her head out of the back window. "So, how's it looking, boys? What's the plan?"

Freddie grinned. "An album."

* * *

The van was gone, and the group had made it to the nearest recording studio, newly-earned cash in hand.

"That's three month's wages," said John.

"And a perfectly good van," pouted Roger.

"Don't be so dramatic, Darling," said Freddie, clapping his hands above his head. "You're recording an album!"

And so began the extensive recording process. Di, Mary, and Stella - Roger's latest fling - sat in the booth with Roy, the sound engineer. Di was absolutely fascinated by the whole recording process.

"Don't you think I sound like shit?" said Freddie, abruptly stopping the recording. They were currently working on a song titled _Seven Seas of Rhye_.

"No, it's good," John told him.

"I think it sounds great," added Di.

"We need to get more experimental," said Brian.

The boys didn't waste a single moment. They began mixing what they had already recorded, trying different sounds and overlaps.

"And blast it!" Roger jumped up, startling Stella when he flew off the couch where they had been sitting snuggled up together. Feeling more enthusiastic and confident now, the four returned to the recording booth.

"Oh boy," sighed Roy.

_Once again, borrowing some stuff from my other 'BoRhap' story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	4. Three - Killer Queens

Three - Killer Queens

"Please tell your father it's nice to meet him," Freddie told Mary. Her father was deaf and communicated using sign language, Mary translating for the others.

"I have."

"Then thank him for the lovely birthday cake."

"I have."

"Hmm." Freddie lowered his voice, then said with a grin, "Then tell him his daughter's an epic shag."

Mary's smile fell. "Freddie, he can read lips."

Freddie's smile also fell and he looked up to see Mary's father staring at him from across the table, not smiling now either.

"Oi!" Diana cried from next to Mary when Roger reached his fork over to her unfinished slice of birthday cake. "Hands off!"

"Mary, I can't tell you how long I have waited for Farrokh to bring home a girl," Mrs. Bulsara said, smiling widely.

"Farrokh?" repeated Mary, the others now just as confused.

"Did Farrokh not tell you he was born in Zanzibar?"

"No, he didn't." Now all eyes were on Freddie, who suddenly looked like he wished to be anywhere but there.

"I used to know a girl from Zanzibar," said Roger.

"Of course you did." Diana rolled her eyes.

"I thought Freddie was born in London," said John.

"Oh he was, at the age of eighteen," teased Kash.

"Shut up," sighed Freddie.

"Ah, siblings," Di chuckled knowingly. "Are you and Freddie close?" she asked Kash.

"Fairly." Kash nodded. "Though not as close as you and Brian. Freddie spent nine years away at boarding school, so we didn't spend a lot of our childhood together."

"I'll be right back-"

"Mum!" Freddie cried when his mother disappeared, utterly embarrassed when she returned and started passing around an album full of photos of his childhood.

"Our family is Indian Parsi," she explained.

"A thousand years ago, the Parsis fled from India to Persia to escape Muslim persecution," Mr. Bulsara told them.

"Really?" cried Brian. "That's terrible. So why did you leave Zanzibar?"

"We didn't leave, we were chased out with just the clothes on our backs."

"Oh, that's awful."

Mrs. Bulsara passed him a stack of photographs. "Freddie tells us you're a scientist."

"Astrophysics, actually."

"Oh. And you dear?" Mrs. Bulsara asked Di.

"I'm an actress. Well, I went to school for acting."

"That's so cool!" cried Kash. "You done anything on screen?"

"Thank you! And not yet, but you'll be the first to know if I do."

"And he's a dentist." John pointed across the table to Roger.

"I was never a dentist," said Rog.

"He's a dentist," confirmed John, he and Brian nodding in agreement.

"And how long have you two been together?" Mrs. Bulsara asked Roger and Diana from where she was sitting across from them.

Brian's head shot up from looking at the photos of young Freddie. Now everyone had fallen silent in their varying conversations and all eyes were on them.

The two in question exchanged a glance. "Oh! Oh, we're, we're not, not actually-" They began speaking over each other.

"We're just close," Di explained.

"Oh." Mrs. Bulsara nodded and smiled at them.

Brian raised his eyebrows at his sister from across the table. She just innocently sipped her tea. Roger cleared his throat once, then twice, then turned to Kash.

"Hey Kash, what are you doing later?"

"Homework," she answered, not realizing he was attempting to flirt.

This was abruptly cut off by Mr. Bulsara clearing his throat and giving Roger a narrow-eyed look from behind his glasses.

"I'm just making conversation," Rog defended himself, leaning away from Kash. Diana shook her head. Oh, Rog.

In the background, Freddie was playing 'Happy Birthday' on the piano, singing along. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Mr. Mercury-"

"'Mercury', really?" said Kash.

"So now the family name's not good enough for you?" spoke up his father.

The chatter of the other guests fell silent. A slightly awkward silence now hovered.

"It's just a stage name," his mother tried.

"No, it's not. I changed it legally," Freddie announced. "Got a new passport and everything."

"Good thoughts, good words, good deeds," continued Mr. Bulsara with a sigh. "You can't go anywhere in life pretending to be someone you're not."

"Exactly," Freddie shot back. "No looking back, only forward."

Some muttering started up again.

"Now, who wants more cake?" Mrs. Bulsara asked while Kash went to answer the ringing telephone.

"Mr. Mercury, telephone," she announced moments later, handing the phone off to her brother.

The conversation only lasted for about a minute before Freddie now stood at the head of the table, addressing everyone. "I have an announcement." He suddenly seemed dead serious. "Someone from EMI saw us recording and gave our demo to John Reid - he looks after _Elton John_."

There was shocked silence except for Deaky's gasp of, "Oh my God!"

"Mr. Reid wants to meet us, and possibly even manage us." Freddie's serious expression had now faded away, replaced by a proud smile.

"Shut up!"

"You're joking!"

"Wicked!" gasped Di. "I'm so happy for you!" She immediately jumped up and raced around the table to hug her brother.

Freddie smiled and raised his glass. "To Queen!"

* * *

"Top of the Pops! This is brilliant!" Diana cried from where she wandered around, starstruck, behind the scenes. Queen's new manager, John Reid, had booked them a new tour as well as a spot on TV.

"All right chaps, it is going to be playback," the producer announced.

"We do know how to play our instruments," Roger told him.

"I don't understand why we can't simply perform live," argued Brian.

"You want _me_ to lip sync?" demanded Freddie. "Me?! Lip sync?! Darling, are you mad?"

"Freddie, it will be great," Paul assured him.

"This is the BBC and that's the way we do things around here. Now places, please."

"Well, the way you do things around here is a load of bollocks, old chap," Roger put on a silly voice as the producer walked away.

"This is the BBC," mocked Brian.

"I'm relieved," said Deaky.

"You would be."

"What? Perfect performance."

"You'll just have to make sure no one's looking at your lips," said Mary with a smile.  
Freddie only grinned and the band took to the stage.

"Excuse me, Miss, but the show's starting," said one of the technicians, breaking Diana out of her wandering trance.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly joined Chrissie, Veronica, Mary, and Roger's latest girlfriend - Rose - before the stage.

The band launched into their new hit, _Killer Queen_. Freddie began running his ringed fingers along the mic stand, moving his hips to the beat distractingly, and with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, his own way of giving a big middle finger to the BBC. It was clear that he wasn't lip syncing either.

"Killer Queen indeed," laughed Di.

_Haha, oh Freddie, I love him so much!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	5. Four - Cars and Cheese and Rhapsodies

Four - Cars and Cheese and Rhapsodies

The boys were currently staying at Rockfield Farm recording studio, working on their new album, _A Night at the Opera._

They had already been there a few days when Diana joined them during her break from the theatre production rehearsals she was apart of.

"I put my heart and soul into that song," Roger huffed while he cooked breakfast for the group.

"No one is disputing that," John assured him.

"And you don't like it because you want your songs on the album."

"Aww, he's pouting," said Di.

"It's not that, Roger."

"What is it then?"

Brian looked up from his plate. "'I'm in Love With My Car'?"

Di tried and failed to resist a snort of laughter.

"What?" cried Rog, defending his song.

"Maybe it's not strong enough."

"What does that even mean, 'Not strong enough'?" demanded Rog.

"Diana, Darling!" Freddie entered the kitchen then, wrapping Di up in a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Fred!"

Then he addressed the others. "I know I'm late, put it on me."

"We're discussing Roger's car song," John informed him.

"You sound so enthusiastic," Freddie chuckled.

"Brian started it," said Di.

"Is it strong enough? That's all I'm asking," Brian defended himself. "If I'm on my own here, then I apologize." He held up his hands in a surrendering manner.

Poor Rog looked personally attacked. "How does your new song go then?" he demanded, picking up Brian's notes. The others winced, having already read Brian's lyrics. "'You call me sweet like I'm some kind of - _cheese_'?!"

"Yeah..." Brian was nodding, all eyes now on him. "It's good."

"Wow!" Roger feigned amazement.

"'Cars and cheese," chuckled Di. "This album is going to be a major hit, I can just tell."

"Oh yeah, well, how about, 'When my hand's on your grease gun'," Brian shot back at Roger, now reading from Roger's lyrics. "That's real subtle, isn't it." Now both Diana and John were trying to hide laughter.

"It's a metaphor, Brian!" defended Roger.

"For what?" Di raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Yes, it's just a bit weird, Roger. I mean what exactly are you doing with that car?" asked John.

"Children please," broke in Freddie. "We could all murder each other over our songs but then who would be left to record this album?"

"Statistically speaking, most bands don't fail, they break up," John said.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" cried Freddie. John just shrugged. Freddie turned to the still fuming blond. "Roger, there's only room in this band for one hysterical queen." He poured himself some tea and took it outside.

"May I see these lyrics?" asked Di. Rog handed over his notes and she inspected them. "Well, this is certainly something, but I think you can all agree that you can't really judge a song until you hear it out loud. Hang on, I'll be right back." She took off upstairs, lyrics in hand.

"I know why you're angry, Roger," Brian continued their argument.

"Oh, and why's that?" challenged Rog.

"Because you know your song's not strong enough."

Roger stood staring at him for a moment before he picked up a handful of the potatoes he had been cooking and tossed them at Brian, who just continued to sip his coffee despite getting hit in the face with the food. "Is that strong enough for you?!" _Smash!_ There went their breakfast dishes. "How about that?!" He swung around, grabbing the nearest small appliance.

"NOT the coffee machine!" Brian and John shouted before he could toss that at them as well.

"Give me that." Brian snatched the small appliance from Roger's hands in case he still decided to throw it, and poured himself some more coffee, which he snorted into moments later when Diana appeared again.

She must have gone through Roger's suitcase for she was wearing his clothes: a pair of flared jeans, one of his v-neck tops, heavy fur coat, heeled boots, and a pair of his sunglasses.

"Those are mine!" cried the blond.

"I know, we needed the full experience. Just pretend I'm more blond." She grinned before tugging at the waistband of the jeans. "Jesus, you guys wear your trousers really tight." After straightening out her costume, she cleared her throat. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a love ballad by our very own Roger Taylor: _I'm in Love With My Car - _what does that even say? I can't read your writing."

With that, she began reading out the lyrics, giving an overly-dramatic rendition of Roger's song, only adding to the joke. Brian and John were red in the face and short of breath they were laughing so hard, while Roger just looked plain upset.

"Diana!" He couldn't help but laugh though at her over the top performance, and chased after her out of the house and into the yard, she holding the lyric notes just out of his reach.

"'I'm holding your wheel!'" She dropped to her knees on the lawn, pouring her heart into the words before running off again, over to the group's car parked out in the driveway.

"'I'm in love with my car! Got a feel for my automobile!'" She squealed as Roger continued to chase her, waving the lyrics overhead.

Now Brian, John, and Freddie were standing out on the lawn, all laughing at the scene.

Finally, Roger caught up to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, she flailing in protest. This caused him to stumble and they both crashed to the grass in a fit of laughter.

"A masterpiece," she declared, handing him back his song.

* * *

The boys were in their final days of recording - over schedule, Brian was quick to remind them - working on their new single, _Bohemian Rhapsody._

"How does it sound from your end, dear?" Fredde called through the mic from where the four stood in the recording box. Through the glass they could see Diana jumping excitedly on the other side.

"We can't hear you Di!"

"Push the button!"

_"Sorry, got too excited!" _came her voice through the mic. _"It's brilliant, I love it! They'll love it!"_

_Ah, that farm scene has to be one of my favourites in the whole movie! ;) I just watched this movie again (so, so good!) so I was feeling inspired! :)_

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	6. Five - Throw a Party!

Throw a Party!

London, 1980

Five years later, Freddie was touring Diana and Roger around his new mansion, proudly showing it off.

"I'm not sure the echo is pronounced enough," joked Roger.

Freddie chuckled before giving one of his signature Ay-Ohs!, the sound echoing back to them.

"Ay-oh!" Di repeated from the upstairs level, as audience members often did at concerts. "This is really brilliant, Fred," she complimented, striding down the grand staircase. "Love the Marlene Dietrich, by the way."

"Thank you, Darling. I'm glad you think so. Oh, you two should stay for dinner!"

"Can't. Wife, kids," said Rog.

"Well you could say that with a little more enthusiasm, Roger," said Di. "Fred, you should have a party, to celebrate the new house."

"Great minds think alike, Darling!"

"I'll invite Rupert, he's been dying to meet you all."

"Who's Rupert?" asked Rog.

"My boyfriend," she reminded.

"Oh, right."

"You forgot again."

"I didn't."

"You literally didn't know who he was just now." She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Fred. See you soon."

* * *

"Tell me Rog, what's the sexiest part of a car?" asked Brian. The band, as well as Chrissie, Veronica, and Dominique, had assembled amidst the lively chaos that was Freddie's promised party. Roger appeared to be deep in thought over Brian's question.

"Ah ha! There you are, Darlings!" Freddie swooped in, wearing a long and heavy-looking cloak and an elaborate crown, Paul not far behind, as usual.

"Oh, it's Her Majesty," commented Brian.

"It's not Her Majesty, _we're _Her Majesty, Darling," corrected Freddie. He even had their own music playing in the background.

He leaped into an empty chair, spilling his drink and making the others laugh. It was clear that he had had a fair bit to drink already. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." The others raised their glasses.

"Where's Mary?" Freddie asked, looking around as though she would just suddenly appear. He looked to Paul who didn't answer.

"Uh, it's not exactly her scene, is it, Freddie?" stepped in Brian.

"Well, she's missing out is all I can say! I asked Paul to throw me a party and this is what he comes up with! Party indeed! Fabulous isn't it?!" Freddie beamed, not dwelling for too long on the fact that Mary wasn't present.

"If you say so..."

Paul reached in with the champagne bottle, refilling Freddie's glass. Roger reached his glass in for some more too, but Paul pulled the bottle away.

"You're starting to look like each other," Brian commented to Freddie and Paul.

"And what's wrong with that, Brian?" challenged Paul.

"Here you are! Hello all!" Diana appeared through the crowd, donning a navy blue dress and heels, holding the hand of a young man sporting a stylish leather jacket. The others said their hellos. "This is wonderful, Fred!"

"Fabulous, I think, Darling! Come, have a seat."

"We're just leaving, actually. You can sit here." Roger and Dominique took hands and stood.

"Oh-" Di's face fell. "But we just got here, and I wanted to introduce Rupert to everyone." She started with the introductions. "Everyone, this is Rupert, my new boyfriend. Brian and Chrissie you already know, of course. Then there's John and Veronica, Roger and Dominique, and Freddie of course - and Paul.

"Pleased to meet everyone," Rupert said, shaking hands with everyone. "I'm a big fan."

"Nice to meet you, Richard," said Roger.

"_Rupert_!" Di corrected.

Rupert pointed at Rog. "'I'm in Love With My Car' right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Great record, Mate."

"Thanks."

"Is Mary here?" Di asked, taking a seat and sipping her drink.

"No," said Freddie. Then he added, "Not yet."

"You look the same," Di said, nodding to Freddie and Paul.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Dear."

"You're supposed to be in a rock band, Freddie," said Brian. "Not the village people."

Freddie laughed little. "You might want to think about cutting your hair one day," he shot back. This was true, while all the rest of the band had changed their hair, Brian's long, curly style remained.

"Never, I was born like this," Brian protested, making the others laugh.

"It's his signature look," Di added.

"Exactly," he agreed.

A new song kicked in. "Oh, come on-" Freddie jumped to his feet. "Let's dance!"

"Yes!" agreed Paul, the only one showing enthusiasm for the idea.

"I don't dance, Freddie." Brian shook his head.

"I need a few more of these for that," remarked John, holding up his glass.

"I would, but it's not really my dancing scene," said Di.

"And what is your 'dancing scene', Di?" Freddie asked. "In front of Rog?"

Freddie's remark earned a laugh only from Paul. The mood suddenly altered, shifting dramatically.

"Fred," warned Brian, jumping to the defence of his sister.

"Leave it, Brian. What are you implying, Freddie?"

"Only the obvious, Darling." Freddie just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink.

"What the hell? You're the one who's making the big deal out of it."

"Oh come on Di, you started it. Here you are showing off your new boyfriend, when we all know you're only trying to prove you're over Rog. But how long is it really going to take for you to get over him, hmm? How long will this rebound last? How many temporary boyfriends will it take? Richard, Rupert, Roger-"

He was cut off when she promptly dumped the remainder of her drink in his face. "You're acting like a real prick. Enjoy your 'fabulous' party." With that she stormed out, Rupert quick to follow.

Brian and Chrissie and John and Veronica were now getting up to leave as well, no one eager to stay. Roger and Dominique were trying to push past but Freddie blocked their path.

"Oh, now you're all leaving? You're all dull. If you were any more dull, you'd be Deaky."

"Why are you complaining? You've got your little pet," said Rog, nodding to Paul who only smirked.

"Yes, I have. And he's loyal. And loyalty is so important, don't you think, Dominique?"

Poor Dominique had had enough as well, and stormed past Roger and out of the room.

"Careful, Fred," warned Rog, before following his wife.

"Di's right, Fred," said Brian. "Sometimes you're a total prick."

* * *

"God damn it." Diana finally made it through the crowd and out of the house into the front garden. She slid off her shoes, the heels suddenly hurting like hell.

"Careful." She jumped at the familiar voice in the dark. "I saw some glass on the ground around here."

She turned to the shadow that was Roger, having a smoke in the garden. "Oh, thanks." She sighed. "It's a shame, really. I was looking forward to a good party."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where's Dominique?"

"She went home. She was pretty upset. Where's Rupert?"

"Oh, I don't know, I lost him in there." She nodded back to the house. Another silence. "Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Got up to leave right as we arrived." She scoffed. "It was perfectly obvious, Roger. And why didn't you say anything when Freddie was taking the piss at me?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know, something along the lines of, 'It's not like that, Fred'. 'I'm married, Fred'. You've got it all wrong.' 'I've never, and will never, see Di that way'-"

She was cut off when he kissed her, she pulling away moments later.

They stared at each other before she cleared her throat. "You'd better get home to your wife - like you said, she was upset. And I'd better go find my boyfriend." She turned to leave, but paused. "You finally remembered his name."

_I really enjoyed writing this scene, so many tensions! Plus it gives me an excuse to watch the movie clips again ;) _

_I'm starting a Brian love story (because I love him as well!) so hopefully that'll be published soon!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	7. Six - Breaking Apart

Breaking Apart

"It'll be great," Di assured her brother when they arrived at the studio for a rehearsal session during which Brian was going to propose a new song.

He sighed. "Yeah, I hope so. If everyone cooperates." She knew what he was talking about: Freddie had been more and more distant lately, and it was putting a strain on the band.

"No, you know what, screw him." Brian jumped up. "Everyone up on the drum risers," he ordered. "Come on, everyone up."

Chrissie was the first on her feet. "Come on," she waved the others on.

"Thank you, Chrissie, for showing some enthusiasm," Brian told his wife, giving her a kiss.

"You mean wives, everyone, Brian?" asked John.

"Yes, come on, John! I'm not waiting any longer."

"Bass?"

"No, you don't need it." Brian gave John a kick in the bottom to get him up and moving.

"Okay then."

"Come on, Rog, take your time," said Brian. Roger was the only one who hadn't joined them yet.

"Yeah, come on, Rog. He said wives too," Di called.

She internally cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Luckily, no one made any comments about it, and, now that they had all assembled on the risers, Brian leapt right into his vision.

"Alright, our last concert, the crowds were singing our songs back to us. It was deafening, but it was wonderful!" A grin split across his face. "They're naturally becoming part of our show, and I want to encourage that, so I've had an idea. Stamp to this beat-" He began tapping his foot._Stamp. Stamp. Beat. Stamp. Stamp. Beat._

"Genius," said John.

Brian grinned. "Thank you, John. Now go on, all of you. Di will lead."

"Okay, you heard the man, let's go-" _Stamp. Stamp. Beat. Stamp. Stamp. Beat._

"Good, good. Now I want you to clap on the third beat-" _Stamp. Stamp. Clap! Stamp. Stamp. Clap!_

"Roger, I can hear someone going off time and I know it's on purpose, and I know it's you," said Di, making the others laugh.

"Keep that time! See how good that sounds! Now imagine thousands of people all doing this in unison. Gives you chills, doesn't it? Now, onto the lyrics - Di, would you do the honours?"

"Really? You want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's see if I can remember them correctly-" She cleared her throat, keeping up the stamp and clap rhythm while she began to chant her brother's lyrics:

_"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kicking your can all over the place, singin'_

_We will, we will rock you." _

She gestured for the others to join in singing.

_"We will, we will rock you-"_

Everyone was into it now, all stamping and clapping in unison.

Freddie chose that moment to make an appearance. "What on Earth is going on here? Why is she singing? She's not even a singer."

"Nice to see you too, Fred."

"No Prenter?" remarked Brian. "It's unusual seeing you without your clone."

"It's unusual seeing you be so bitchy," Freddie shot back. "What's going on here?"

"You'd know if you were on time,"Roger told him.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Again," put in John.

"Again. Now will you please tell me why you're not playing any instruments?"

Brian quickly filled him in. "I call it, 'We Will Rock You'."

Freddie grinned. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

They went from one smashing hit to the next. Tensions were starting to run high.

Brian, Diana, John, Roger, and Jim Beach, the band's lawyer, were all present at rehearsal. The frontman, however, was late again.

"We're a rock and roll band, we don't do disco," Roger was protesting John's new song proposal.

"It's not disco."

"Then what is it?" Brian, bless him, was playing ping-pong by himself to pass the time.

John shrugged. "It's Queen."

"So sorry, My Darlings! Lost all track!" Finally, Freddie made an appearance, beer bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other, and Paul in tow.

"You fired Reid without consulting us. You don't make decisions for the band." Roger jumped right in, but Brian held up a hand signalling for him to hold off.

"Well I'm terribly sorry, Dear, but it's done. Besides, Miami will manage, won't you, Darling?"

Jim glanced up from his papers. "I'll think about it."

Freddie's eyes fell upon Di. "Oh, you again. Don't you have places to be?"

"I have a break from rehersal, so I thought I'd come say hi."

"Hey, don't be rude," stepped-in Brian. "Are you high again?"

"Well, duh."

"You need to slow down, Fred."

"Oh, don't be such a bore - I'm here, aren't I?"

"Are you?" said Roger.

"I don't care if he's shitfaced." John shoved some sheet music into Freddie's hands. "Just as long as he can sing." He began passing his song out to the other members.

"No, John, I don't want to play it," Roger was still protesting.

"And I'm all for it," remarked Freddie.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm tired of the bloody anthems. I want the energy, the clubs, the bodies-"

"You mean disco?" broke-in Brian.

"And why not?" called Paul.

Brian turned on him. "Do you mind pissing off? This is a band discussion." Finally, someone said something.

"Yeah, you hear that Diana," called Freddie.

"I'm here to support my friends."

"Oh drop the act, we all know you're here for Roger."

"Oh just let that go, will you?" She scoffed and grabbed her coat and bag, making for the door.

"Bye Diana," said Paul. She ignored him.

"Di," Brian protested, but she pushed past him.

"Groupie," mumbled Freddie. She just caught it though.

She froze, tossing her bag and coat to the floor, whirling around. "Alright, let's see how good of a boxer you really are then!" Next she was charging towards Freddie, Brian and Roger jumping in and holding her back.

"Di, that's enough, from everyone," said Brian.

"I wouldn't mind having a go at him-" Roger stepped towards Freddie who took up a fighting stance.

"Roger, take it easy! Take it easy-" Brian held him back too. Freddie was still in his fighting stance. "Alright, Muhammad Ali."

Instead of getting involved, John had simply sat down with his bass and began playing his new riff.

"You wrote that?" asked Freddie. John just gave him a look.

"That's, that's quite a cool riff, actually," commented Brian.

"Yes, it will be. If you all can just shut up and play."

Brian looked at Freddie accusingly. "They started it."

"Oh, shut up. And apologize to my sister."

"Sorry Di," Freddie sneered.

"You heard John, just shut up and play."

* * *

Di didn't know why Freddie was suddenly so hostile towards her, but it was clear he didn't want her around anymore. The other members still did, though.

Brian rang Diana about their latest project. "It's the music video for John's song, _I Want to Break Free_. Roger's had this idea, and we'd like to you be a part of it, if you'd like."

"Of course I would! What's the idea?"

Filming the music video was some of the most fun she'd ever had on a set. Roger's idea was that everyone dress in drag as a parody of characters from _Coronation Street_. His idea was that he was a schoolgirl and Diana was his bad-boy boyfriend.

"Has anyone seen my bunny slippers?" Brian asked, walking around in his drag costume minus the slippers. Di, with the giant bunnies on her feet, slipped away before he could see.

Roger was batting his eyelashes, pursing his bright pink lips, and flipping his long hair for the camera.

"Roger's version of a lovesick teenage girl," laughed Di. Her costume consisted of a wig, a T-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, a leather jacket, and sunglasses.

"Lovesick teenage girls - you know all about that, don't you, Di," Freddie called from the makeup chair.

She had no idea where their friendship had suddenly gone wrong.

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I wanted to update last night but was having wifi troubles. And I did just start a Brian love story so if you're interested please check it out! Thanks!_


	8. Seven - Shattered

Seven - Shattered

Diana was ahead of everyone - she was the first one at the studio before rehearsal, for once. She was even ahead of her brother and Miami, both usually fairly early to any band meeting.

She was glad for this though. Hoping to avoid Freddie and any further hostility towards her - and Paul, because it seemed now that wherever Freddie went, Paul followed - she had just come to return a book she had borrowed from Brian, before she would head out. She wouldn't stay for rehearsal today. She didn't like it, but she was beginning to feel that maybe it was a good idea to put some distance between herself and the band - for more reasons than one.

But since no one was here yet, not even her brother, she reached into her purse for a pen and some paper to leave the book and a note on the table by Roger's drum kit - hoping that she could do so and then leave without being seen and running into anyone.

She was just scribbling a note - _Thanks again for letting me borrow this, Bri -Love Di - _when someone entered the room. Roger.

"Hey Di."

Looked like her plan was shattered. "Oh, hi Rog. You're early."

"I know." He seemed just as surprised as her by this. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, the idea was just that I drop this off, in and out, without being seen, but..." She shrugged.

"Ah, well, sorry to ruin your plans."

"No, no, it's fine." They chuckled. "How are you doing?" she asked gently. In the wake of his divorce, she knew he was putting on a brave face, but knew he was more upset than he tried to let on.

"All right. Focusing on work. New album won't make itself."

"Yeah, just don't overwork yourself."

"Nope. I was actually wondering, maybe after rehearsal today, if you wanted to go for a drink?"

"Oh thanks but I'm not actually sticking around. Got some work to do as well - new script to memorize. But you and the others go ahead, you deserve some fun after all the hard work you're doing."

He nodded and shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"What's that mean?"

"You never stick around anymore, if you even show up at all."

"Didn't know you'd noticed."

"Of course I notice, Di."

"Well I'm busy. Acting is very demanding, just like music."

"Yeah but you've always made an effort to be there for the band. Come on, Di. I know it's not just Freddie you've been trying to avoid."

No, he was right, it wasn't - she was also trying to avoid him.

"Did I do something?"

She sighed. "No, not really. I just think distancing ourselves would be best right now. You're going through a rough time with your divorce, and the last thing either of us need are any more mixed signals."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" She scoffed. "Rog, the party, after Freddie was being a total prick to both of us, you kissed me. Don't you remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah, that..."

"Yeah, that..."

Great, now a heavy, uncomfortable silence hovered between them. Di really hoped any of the other band members would choose that moment to walk in, even if it had to be Freddie and Paul.

"That, that was-" He was struggling.

"You don't have to explain. It was a rough night for both of us."

"No, but it shouldn't have happened," he decided.

"No, it shouldn't have," she agreed, against the painful pull at her heartstrings.

"But at the same time, I'm glad it did. I don't regret kissing you."

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "But you just said - and I agreed-"

"I know, I know, it's complicated, isn't it?" He chuckled a little. "I care about you a lot, Di. You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course. And I care about you. But?"

"But, it's just complicated..."

Uh oh, that was never a good sign... Here we go...

"You're Brian's sister, you know. You've always been his baby sister."

She blinked back at him, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. "_Baby_?"

"Yeah."

"Baby?" she repeated again.

"Yeah..." Now he seemed confused.

"BABY?!" He appeared taken aback when she exploded at him. "BABY?! 'Brian's baby sister'?!"

"Yeah..." His tone was cautious now.

"His 'baby sister'?"

"I-I-"

"BABY?!" Throwing down the half-written note along with Brian's book on the table, she stormed past him.

"Di-"

She said nothing as she stormed from the room, not even acknowledging her brother when she passed him in the hall.

* * *

The next few weeks were extremely difficult - now she had lost two of her closest friends.

"What will you do?" Brian asked her when she told him her side of the story.

She told him all that she could: the truth. "I don't know. I really don't know." The very difficult truth.

And she wasn't the only one losing friends.

_"Di?"_

"Bri, everything all right?" She noted the distress in his voice immediately when he called her.

_"No, no it's really not." _He heaved a heavy sigh._ "Queen's over."_

There was a beat of silence. "What?"

_"Fred's left. He took some big solo deal. The band's finished."_

What? No... "Oh, Bri. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"Yeah, thanks."

She sighed. "What will you guys do now?"

He answered truthfully. _"I don't know."_

_So I've decided I'm going to add a final chapter based on them filming 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. I thought that would be fun to do!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	9. Eight - Unexpected Visitors

Eight - Unexpected Visitors

It was bad timing over all. Di was racing around her flat trying to make sure she had packed everything for her weekend in Scotland filming a television series, when there was a knock at her flat door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried when she opened the door to reveal Roger. She had been expecting Anita, not him.

"Hello, nice to see you too. I'm here to apologize - I think."

"Oh, you think?"

"Well clearly I upset you. But I swear I didn't mean to. I want to talk - was hoping to talk."

"Well I don't."

"This a bad time?"

"Yes, and I just don't want to talk to you."

"I don't even understand why you're so upset."

She scoffed. "Classic. 'Brian's baby sister'. Is that really how you think of me, all I am to you? Not even his 'little sister', not even that! I thought we were at least friends. I don't believe this."

"I-"

"Never mind. You already answered that."

"No, Di-"

"No, Rog. I've loved you my whole life and the worst part is is that you've known, too, and you've never once given a damn. You've just run off with your silly flings, and rubbed it in my face, all while giving me mixed signals. I care about you, Rog. They don't care. I know I can't help it if you don't feel the same, but I thought I was more than just 'Brian's baby sister'. I thought I was at least your friend. I knew I was trapped in a case of unrequited love but I didn't know I was trapped in a case of unrequited friendship."

He sighed. "Oh, Di..."

They were interrupted then by the loo door opening and out stepped Brian. In the wake of his own divorce, poor Bri had really been struggling, and was spending a lot of time with his sister, and was currently staying with her. "Oh, hey Rog."

"Brian, can you please deal with him, I'm not in the mood. And I don't have much time. Really poor timing, Roger."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" the blond cried.

"I'm working too, you can assume that I'm busy! Anita will be here soon."

"Who's Anita?"

"My colleague and friend!"

"Di, can I just say-" He said following her into the kitchen.

"Say what? You made yourself perfectly clear."

"I don't think of you that way."

She sighed. "Then why'd you say it?"

"Cause maybe I used to. And you're still Brian's younger sister, no matter what."

"Then just say that. Why 'baby'?"

There was a knock at the door then.

"That'll be Anita." Diana went to go answer the door, embracing her friend.

"Ready to go?" Anita asked.

"Just about -" She turned to the boys. "Anita, this is my brother Brian, and this is Roger," she introduced.

"That's all I get?" said Rog.

"It's better than 'baby sister'. I'll grab my bags Anita, be right back."

Anita smiled at the boys. "Hello, I've heard so much about you. So nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, lovely to meet you too," Brian said, smiling at the actress.

Rog was following Diana. "Need some help with those?" he asked, nodding to her bags.

"Nope."

"Can we please not part ways like this?"

She sighed. "Fine. Let's talk more when I'm back."

"Sounds good. Thank you for hearing me out."

"Yeah." She gave him a hug, as well as her brother.

"No parties, and no having girls over."

"No Ma'am," said Brian.

"You hear that Rog?"

"Yes, Di. See you soon."

* * *

There had been no word from Freddie in months, not since Queen's ugly break-up. Diana tried calling his number in Munich, but Paul answered. He told her he would pass on her message to Freddie, but she was certain that was a load of bollocks. She spoke to Mary, who couldn't get through to Freddie either. This was certainly worrisome.

And then, suddenly, he reappeared. On her doorstep one rainy night.

"Fred?"

"Hi Di."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Munich working on your solo albums."

"I was. But now I've come home."

"B-but, why are you _here_?" Why was he here on her doorstep on a stormy night of all places? And why had he chosen to come see her of all people?

"May I come in?"

"Of course - here, come in out of the rain-" She stepped aside to let him in. "Here, I'll make you some tea to warm you up."

"Thank you."

Neither spoke as she made them tea and brought it into the living room. "Well, how have you been?" She broke the extensive silence.

"Lost, to be honest. But how are you? I read an article about the Shakespeare production you were in."

"Oh, yeah, pretty good thanks. Busy. I actually heard you on the radio the other day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Just like old times."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but his next words, whatever they were, were lost in a fit of coughing, swallowed by heavy heaving.

Di was taken aback. "Fred - here, I'll get you some water-"

"N-No-" He tried to wave away her concern, but the coughing persisted. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and used it to cover his mouth.

When the coughing finally subsided, he panted, out of breath. She grabbed him some water. He crinkled up the tissue but not soon enough - she had seen what covered it:

Droplets of blood.

Her eyes grew wide. "Fred-" She sat down next to him, appearing frightened. "Fred, are you all right?"

"No..."

"Freddie..."

"Di, there's something I have to tell you - I haven't told anyone else yet so please, promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Not even to Brian."

"Of course not, Fred. You have my word. What is it?"

He didn't meet her eyes, but reached out to take her hand. "I-I've got it."

"Got what?"

"You know what."

Her heart skipped painfully. "Oh, Fred - no-"

"Yes. I saw the doctor today. We were discussing treatment."

"B-but-" She didn't know what to say. It was overwhelming in itself, let alone him having chosen her to tell first. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. I've been hideous to everyone, including you."

"It's all right, I forgive you. We've all had our rough moments. How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"Oh Fred-" She reached out and held his face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together.

They sat together like that in silence for a long time.

_Aw Fred :.( Sorry for the sad end to the chapter!_

_Di's line about having loved Roger her whole life was inspired by Amy telling Laurie the same thing in 'Little Women' 2019 - I wanted Di to have an outburst like Amy!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	10. Nine - The Show Must Go On

Nine - The Show Must Go On

Queen were playing at Live Aid - the biggest concert there was or ever would be. July 13th, 1985. Two sets of performances, one at Wembley Stadium in London, and the other at JFK Stadium in Philadelphia. All proceeds were going to help fight the famine in Ethiopia and Queen were determined to do their part along with several other bands and performers.

"You guys! I just saw David Bowie speaking to Elton John! Bowie and Elton!" Diana cried, practically stumbling into the band's trailer backstage at Wembley Stadium. She was beaming and practically shaking she was so excited. "How brilliant is that?!"

"It's not like you're friends with four rock stars," joked Roger.

"And related to one of them," added Brian.

"You should go backstage, Mary, David and Jim are already back there," Freddie told her. "Best seat in the house." He winked.

"Who's Jim?"

"My friend. Can you believe he's never been to a rock concert?"

They exchanged a knowing smile. "Well I can't wait to meet him."

As the band left to ready themselves by the entrance to the stage, they noticed one of them was missing.

"Wait, where's Roger?"

"How did we lose him?"

Heading back to the trailer, they found the missing blond drummer - who was currently engaged in a passionate snog with Diana.

"Di!"

"Rog!"

"Oh, hi guys..."

"You sorted things out, I see," said Freddie.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad."

"We're all glad," added John.

"Come on, Rog, it's almost our turn!"

"I thought you said you weren't on for a little while yet," Diana said.

"Uhhh..."

She smacked his shoulder. "Get on stage! Oh - and don't forget your drumsticks. Can't forget those." She handed them to him.

Freddie winked and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Go get 'em."

"Oh we will."

She gave them all hugs. "As we say in theatre, break a leg out there."

"Thanks Di."

Rog followed the band back to the backstage entrance of the stage, while Di headed off to find Mary, David, and Jim.

"Mary, David!"

"Di, how are you?" She and Mary hugged and kissed each others' cheeks.

"Brilliant thanks, you?"

"Very well, thanks. Di, this is Jim, he's with Freddie," Mary introduced.

"So you're Freddie's special guest. Hi Jim, so nice to meet you." Di gave him a hug as well. "I'm Diana, Queen's biggest fan. Brian's my brother."

He smiled warmly at her. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Majesty - QUEEN!"

The cheers were near deafening as the band took their place on stage, next in the lineup, and the whole crowd welcomed them with open arms.

Freddie's voice had been acting up in rehearsals, but it certainly didn't fail him here in performance.

Their set consisted of _Bohemian Rhapsody, Hammer to Fall_, _Radio Ga Ga, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, We Will Rock You,_ and _We Are the Champions. _And later, Freddie and Brian would return to the stage to perform _Is This The World We Created...?_

"All we hear is-" _Clap clap!_ "-Radio ga ga!" _Clap clap! "-Radio goo goo!" __Clap clap! __"_-Radio ga ga!_" _Di was right there with the rest of the crowd, singing and clapping along.

The band's twenty-minute set blew by, over as quickly as it had started, but they had certainly left an impression.

Their Live Aid performance would go down in history, and that moment would stick in Diana's memory for as long as she lived.

_The show must go on..._

_Such a good performance! :) One more chapter left!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed - see you in the final chapter!_


	11. Ten - Bohemian Rhapsody 2018

Ten - Bohemian Rhapsody 2018

_The show must go on... And on, and on, and on..._

_Queen biopic, 'Bohemian Rhapsody', 2018._ It certainly had a nice ring to it. In Diana's opinion, calling the film 'Bohemian Rhapsody' was the perfect choice of title.

Thirty-three years following their groundbreaking performance at Live Aid, and almost thirty years following Freddie's death, Queen and Freddie were getting their well-deserved recognition on the big screen through a biopic of Freddie and the band.

As an actress herself, Di had always done the playing of roles - she never imagined that someday, someone would play herself.

Queen definitely deserved their own biopic, so she was thrilled, along with thousands of other fans, when it finally came together.

They were starting with filming the amazing Live Aid recreation - it was all those years ago and yet it still felt so close. And with Rami there, it felt as though Freddie were still with them.

"Oh my God!" she cried when she saw Gwilym in his wig and period-appropriate clothes. "You're a spitting image of Bri!"

"Thanks," he chuckled. "That's what everyone keeps telling me - even Brian himself."

"It's true! You've got to show Anita!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Taylor-May - I'm a huge fan, may I have your autograph?"

She chuckled, turning to face the man who had spoken to her. "Well it just so happens that I'm a huge fan as well, Mr. Taylor, so I'll give you my autograph in exchange for yours."

"Deal."

She and Roger chuckled and shared a kiss.

Florence Pugh, the lovely and talented actress who had been cast as Diana in the film, walked by with the equally lovely and talented Lucy, who was playing Mary. The ladies waved on their way by to their trailers.

"Fred would be so happy at how popular Queen still is," she said. "How much it still resonates with so many people."

"Yeah, he would," Rog agreed.

"And he'd be so proud of you lot."

"He'd be proud of all of us."

Diana smiled. "Yes, he would."

_Haha, Florence is one of my favourite actresses at the moment, so I'm casting her in all of my stories! ;)_

_So even though this story follows mainly the movie story line, I thought it would be fun to do a chapter like this while they were filming the movie :)_

_Well, that's it, you've reached the end! Thank you so much for reading - I know this story is very similar to my other Roger love story, but please feel free to check that one out too, as well as my Brian love story if you're interested!_

_Once again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story overall! :)_


End file.
